ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultimate Dragon Knight
New skin It looks decent enough but it's disrupting stuff that has a white background (such as all the card type/attribute symbols). :/ Danny Lilithborne 13:40, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Logo Hey UDK. I made a 135x155 pixel logo (Wiki.png) for the new Monaco skin. I hope you like it. If you want me to make any changes to it, and/or of you want me to make a wide banner image to use in signatures, let me know on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 23:53, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Uploading Hey How do you, upload images. I paste the picture on a new page in "Paint" and then upload it...what do you do and are there other ways. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 13:20, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * User:Yugi Muto (the one I am trying to help) does not have "paint" so...thanks anyway. :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 02:53, 22 June 2008 (UTC) * Did u ask the expert one (me)? (lol) Actualy, I don't have any idea about the programs, but I'm gonna search about these u told me in the following days. --Ace of Return 16:33, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Yo I have a problem Someone under the IP address of 97.115.183.214‎ is editting some of my cards into his own. This person changed my name on the cards into Will the Ancient Keyblade Master. Can you please do something about it? --Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master 20:44, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Hi I know this has nothing to do with you but do you think I should have a Structure Deck on the Elemental Dragons I created? Airblade86 03:02, 2 September 2008 (UTC) How do you create that colorful user page? Airblade86 (Talk) 19:17, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Cards How do you post cards? Hunter656565 Hunter656565 00:48, 3 October 2008 (UTC)Hi! you are the creator of "The Gigantic Swamp". I really want to know how did you made that card. the page: http://www.yugiohcardmaker.net/ doesn't work anymore, how can I do Yugioh card? I apologize because my english is not too well XDHunter656565 00:48, 3 October 2008 (UTC) New User Hello Ultimate Dragon Knight, this is the new Yu-Gi-Oh Card Marker User, A3L, to ask you something. I have some cards made in my computer at home and upload them here can you me by this Saturday. Thank you for your help. Turbo Warrior This card already exists in the OCG so I think you should rename your version, Blackstone Dresden 21:08, 19 October 2008 (UTC) YCMW What was/is the purpose of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia by definition?. Respond here. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:48, 7 December 2008 (UTC) * Hello..look up please ^. :) Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe a stupid question, but better safe than sorry Hello UDK. I've noticed the message about the new guidelines and i'm currently changing some of my cards to fit these guidelines, but there's still one thing i was wondering about when it comes to the "Rule of 2000". When it says that you have to make some sort of special conditions on a card to reduce it's power, i understand the fact that you can't just put it's ATK at 2000 or above on a level 4 or below monster without having some sort of negative thing put on it. But, would you say that changing the level of the monster from like 5 to 7 would count as a "Special Requirement", or do i have to give it some sort of negative effect like "This card cannot be Special Summoned" or something similar for it to count as a Special Requirement? Just though i'd ask, better safe than sorry. Maxuz 14:34, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Structure Deck How do you create a structure deck? I'm new here. Please Tell Me how to trancefer images to this website.And Please leave me directions on how to create a yugioh card. Help Me (Please) If you look at my cards I have created (Ancient Knight and Ancient Soldier) they dont look like real cards. How do you fix it. I have fixed it my self. Thanks anyway. Go ahead If you can make the forum more attractive, go for it. I don't think many people see it, so anything that would make it stand out more would be a benefit. Chaos_josh 04:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Uh . . . Okay. I'll talk. It's just every second of my life these days, I've been busy. But I'll find time. Oh yeah, and let me guess. This is about the silly cards, yes?--The Mad Dr.Quack 20:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Just what I wanted to here! Okay, buzz kill time. Yes the wikia has grown...like a tumer. Because of the lack of man-power (those users who do things to benefit the site), I had to recruit a user(who really hasn't been on that much, but may in the future) and help Chaos josh make some decisions over the Yu-Gi-Oh! IRC (I was orginally a user there only). This site lacks quite a few things and depending on how long you are here, I may be able to mention some that can be added. Respond if interested. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) * Doesn't seem to be working very well, try the YGO IRC. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ** Make a forum discussing changes you think should be made, then post them on that note tab thing that every user will see, so it can be discussed. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 00:01, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Need some help with pics for your cards? Hey, if you ever need help with pics for your cards, just ask me and I'll be glad to help! --Miyazaki11 00:58, 22 March 2009 (UTC)Miyazaki11 im embarrassed i feel ya. anyway, this is kind of an embarrassing moment now. I've been doing it for so long, and all the other admins didnt seem to mind the original names. wierd... -XD Master 23:00, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :mkey. in the meantime, ya might wanna do something about the Devil Type n similar ones since u're so concerned. -XD Master 23:05, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :I know. guess they didn't know that Devil was the Japanese name. Too much 4Kids I guess (I made "4Kids" the card a Satanist/Evil as a joke) n now it's Over 10,000 lolz how long hav u been out? :wow around the same time I joined. creepy... -XD Master 23:22, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::heh. i feel ya there too man. ...probably a stupid question seeing how busy u're gonna be but, wanna join some of my other projects? -XD Master 23:27, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::might as well. You-know-who does it all the time with the real cards lolz --XD Master 23:39, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::yeah, guess it is. well i shud probably get goin for the day before mom blows an artery lol --XD Master 00:04, 23 March 2009 (UTC) O yeah, I noticed that 4Kids used Chthonian in place of Hell for some of 's cards. --XD Master 23:29, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Card in Aquatic Sanctuary hey, I am helping out making cards for Aquatic Sanctuary. Due to the fact that I am not a good artist, got bad ratings for drawing my images and not wanting to print images from other sites, I decided to leave the images of my cards blank from now on. There is this card called "Provoked Swordfish" in the Aquatic Sanctuary booster pack with no card image. If anyone makes an image for any of my cards for now on (I will tell you, which ones are made by me), all credit of making that card goes to the person who gave the card an image. If anyone is willing to do this, leave a message at the water cooler or in my user's talk. *p.s. for provoked swordfish, a prefer image is an image of a swordfish. I hope it is obvious Oooxp 02:35, 24 March 2009 (UTC)Oooxp A n00bish problem...? Where's the Create New Page section? I can't find it for some reason! I mean, I can find the Guidelines and the Help topic... --KendoSword 12:27, 24 March 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Whoops, found it. Never mind. ^^; I made my Tough Turtle card wrong. Do you know how I could fix it? I have to go now. Be back at 4:00. If I made a mistake on my newest card, I'll be back later...at that time. troublemaker dont bother with Dan1592's cards. He always does that. The admins even have trouble with him. --XD Master 20:27, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :lol, ya didnt sound like an admin then. U're probably my age, if not older ^_^ rofl --XD Master 20:51, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::true, but for security reasons I cant really do that can I? lol sorry --XD Master 21:09, 24 March 2009 (UTC)